


Oops...?

by Cottoncandyking



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy isn't flayed, Fluff, Harringrove, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottoncandyking/pseuds/Cottoncandyking
Summary: Billy is locked in the sauna. But Will can't feel the mindflayer? Steve is there, and nothing really went as planned.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 196





	Oops...?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I wrote because another fic broke my heart and I needed my boys to be soft and happy. This was written in a day and I'm not sure what to tag

"Please believe me Max, it's not my fault" he begged softly. The bench was burning, pressing painfully against his face. Dizziness was making thinking a lot more difficult than usual. Combined with the extreme heat in the locked sauna it only made him feel worse. He could feel the sweat running down his skin, making him feel itchy and gross. It didn't help that he probably had a high fever. How the hell had he ended up in here? 

He looked up at Max through the small window and let out wheezing breaths. “It's going to be okay, Billy, we want to help you” Max bit her lip as she watched him anxiously.

He needed to get out, and that fast. Fuck, why couldn't the room stop spinning? He could feel the anger simmering under the surface, but he was too exhausted to even care at this point.

"Shit, Steve is supposed to be here by now, he will know what to do with him!" Dustin said panicked, almost bouncing on the spot with nervousness.

Will watched Max speak to Billy softly before looking back at Mike next to him, "I can't feel him… usually when he's making a move I can feel it" he turned to looked to Eleven as well. She furrowed her brows and nodded in agreement while still guarding the door.

At the sound of shoes slapping against tile the kids turned towards the sound anxiously. Steve threw the door open with a loud slam, and bent over to catch his breath for a moment. The kids visibly relaxed at the sight of him. That was before he started yelling at them. "what the hell is going on here?" He looked from one kid to the other, watching them shuffle around nervously. "I get some vague call about billy and you make me come all the way over here for what?" 

"W-we thought Billy might be the mindflayers new host, since he's been acting weird! He was wearing clothes at the pool and he never does that!" so… we kindalockedhiminthesauna?" Dustin blurted out while halfway hiding behind Lucas. The rest of the kids nodded in agreement. Billy had been acting weird. He apologized to all of them and was even trying to be friends with Steve. It was probably a trick. Billy was supposed to be an asshole. 

"You what?!" Steve's eyes widened in realisation. It made sense that the kids would come to that conclusion, as billy had been acting kinda out of it lately. But Steve knew well that it wasn't because he was flayed. "Shit this isn't good." He mumbled to himself, "Out of the way" he pushed through them and gently pushed max to the side, despite the kids protesting loudly in the background.

"Billy?" He said softly once he got the door open. There was little to no response. To put it mildly, billy looked rough. He was breathing shallowly, his skin and hair slick with sweat.

"Steve, don't be stupid!" Dustin yelled from the outside "he's obviously the new host! He could kill us all!" 

Steve just shushed him and cupped Billy's cheek softly "sweetheart, can you hear me?" When he only got a small whimper in response he carefully pulled his head into his lap. "Come on baby, can you stand? We need to cool you down" 

"Baby?!" Came a screech from the crowd. He knew the kids were gaping like fish at them. Steve ignored it and with some struggle, managed to get Billy into standing position.

"Steve?" He grunted Confused and leaned heavily into him "what the fuck is going on? You're supposed to be at work..." His whole body felt like it was made of lead, and his head was pounding.

"I'll explain later" he hoisted him up a little and helped him stumble to the showers. He turned the water cold and carefully lowered them to the floor. 

Billy let out a small sigh as the stream hit his face. It felt like heaved against his burning skin. He slowly opened his eyes to watch Steve wrangle out of his soaked uniform, but could only manage a weak smirk in response.

"Try to stay awake, yeah?" Steve tucked a stray curl behind Billy's ear and watch his breathing slowly even out to a normal pace. He glanced up at the kids for a second, who were watching the two nervously. "I'll deal with you later" he narrowed his eyes a little and only focused back on Billy when they nodded at him. 

Billy looked up at the group huddled together in the corner. They looked guilty. "Good enough" he scoffed to himself and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, burying his nose into his neck. The familiar smell of hairspray, sweat and cologne that made up Steve immediately lessened his headache. "Thanks for coming, princess" he mumbled against the wet skin. "Being nice to them wasn't really the best idea, huh?" He laughed weakly as Steve pouted cutely.

"They were supposed to like you! You apologized to them" his pout deepened as he hugged Billy's limp body closer to him.

"So what, are you like boyfriends now?" Max scowled at them with her hands on her hips. It wasn't like it came as a surprise. Not to her at least. But billy was being weird and not the kind of weird he got when he was dating someone secretly. 

Billy smirked at her and grabbed Steve closer before licking a fat stripe up his cheek. Steve yelped and pushed his face away to wipe his own face off with a disgusted expression. The kids as well expressed their disgust with varying degrees of retching noises. Except for El, who watched them curiously, if not a bit confused at the display. Billy just threw his head back and laughed that high cackle that Max liked to call his crazy scientist laugh. 

“You’re impossible” steve grumbled fondly and turned the water off when he noticed that Billy was starting to shiver a little. He smiled gratefully at Lucas when the boy tossed them a clean towel. 

“You love me” Billy winked and pressed a soft kiss to Steve’s lips while enjoying the attention he was getting from Steve drying him off and bundling him in the towel. His eyes then widened and he grabbed at his shoulders in surprise when he realized Steve had just lifted him. Tall lanky beanpole Steve, was cradling heavy muscle mass Billy into his chest like a baby. Honestly, it looked kind of ridiculous. “S-steve… wha-”

“Shut up and let me, Billy” Steve grumbled, his cheeks tinted pink. Billy shut his mouth and tucked his head under Steve's chin. He had to admit it felt kind of nice to be taken care of for once. He bit back a whine when Steve put him down and helped him get dressed. 

Steve took his keys out of his soaked shorts and tossed them in the direction of the kids. Thankfully it was Max that caught them, and not Mike or Dustin. Who knows what they would do to his car. “Get in back. Im driving you all to Will’s place so Joyce can yell at you for a while. God knows I already have enough on my hands.” He opened Billy’s locker, knowing the code by heart, and grabbed his spare set of clothes to dress in. 

Billy watched him dress when the kids had scattered and licked his lips with a wicked look in his eyes “you know i love it when you wear my clothes, pretty boy” he teased. Steve only rolled his eyes and threw his denim jacket in Billy’s face. 

Steve took his hand once Billy had grabbed his things. “Let’s get you to bed.” he mumbled and rubbed his thumb over Billy's scarred knuckles.

“Only if you join me, Cherry bomb” he said cheekily and pressed a lingering kiss to Steve's jaw. Hopefully his fever would break by tomorrow.


End file.
